Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Von dir hochgeladene Dateien Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Preview02.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:10, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Dasselbe gilt für die Dateien Datei:Preview01.jpg und Datei:Preview05.jpg. Überdies fehlen in allen angegebenen Dateien aussagekräftige Dateinamen, Beschreibung und Kategorien. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:10, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Deine Artikel Guten Tag, Ben Braden. Ich wollte darauf Hinweisen, dass deine kürzlich geschriebenen Artikel nicht dem Standard der Jedipedia entsprechen. Ich habe die Vorlage:Nacharbeit eingefügt, denn sie müssen dringend überarbeitet werden. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, so lies dir och die Ersten Schritte oder andere Hilfeseiten durch. Ansonsten zögere nicht, die erfahreneren Nutzer um Hilfe zu bitten. Viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:45, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Der Artikel Preigo Mir ist aufgefallen das im Artikel Preigo keine Links und einige Fehler waren. Ich habe den Artikel verlinkt, doch versuche bitte auf dies bei den nächsten Male zu achten. Ansonsten, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, melde dich bei mir. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:03, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Younglings2.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:37, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder: Kategorien Hi. Es wäre schön, wenn du bei Bildern, die du hochlädst, gleich passende Kategorien einfügen könntest. Und hole das bitte auch bei den Bildern nach, die du bisher hochgeladen hast. Eine Beschreibung wäre auch sehr schön. Da genügt ein kurzer Vermerk, was auf dem betreffenden Bild zu sehen ist. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:40, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein kleiner Tipp Hallo Braden, alles fitt im Schritt? Nur so als Hinweis: Wenn du bei Bildern eine Quelle angibst, schreibe nicht den Link hin. Z.B. Du hast das Bild Preigo.jpg von StarWars.com, dann schreibe nicht die URL als Quelle rein sondern schreibe einfach StarWars.com. Und (sry das Ich das jetzt schreibe, aber es ist bloß gut gemeint) versuche ein bisschen auf deine Rechtschreibung zu achten. Nach einem Komma kommt erstmal ein Leerzeichen bevor man weiterschreibt. Falls du noch Fragen hast, kannst du dich ruhig an mich wenden. Viele Grüße und viel Spaß in der JP (weiterhin). -Darth Hekron (Diskussion) 18:10, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Ben :) danke für deine Kommentare auf meiner Seite :) ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden wie ich darauf antworten kann also schreib ich einfach auf deine Diskussionsseite :) es wäre lieb von dir wenn du mir sagst wie ich auf Kommentare in meiner Diskussionsseite antworten kann. Du hast übrigens Recht ich bin Chewbacca Fan aber er ist nicht mein einziger Liebslingscharackter. Danke für deine Tipps und Verbesserungsvorschläge ich habe versucht sie zu berücksichtigen. :TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 13:37, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Eine Frage hätte ich dann noch ;) wie kann ich den Namen von Artikeln die ich erstellt habe ändern?? ::TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 17:06, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung. Sorry da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Frag doch mal Hjhunter oder Don Diego, die sind Jedi-Meister bzw. Administratoren die können das bestimmt. :::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:37, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich möchte hier auf die Fortsetzung dieser Diskussion hinweisen, denn offenbar ist nicht nur einem Benutzer nicht bekannt, wie Artikel umbenannt bzw. Seiten verschoben werden: Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42#Verschieben von Pedro nach Petro. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:34, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::PS Denkt doch bitte einmal daran, bei euren Beiträgen auf Diskussionsseiten die Absätze einzurücken. Ich habe auf dieser Seite so viele Doppelpunkte eingefügt, um das nachträglich zu machen, dass die entsprechende Taste schon ganz abgenutzt ist Datei:;-).gif. --Dodo Projekt Hi Ben Braden, Ich finde die Idee von deinem Projekt an sich gut. Ich meine allerdings, dass 6 Punkte für alle bisher herausgekommenen The Clone Wars Folgen etwas wenig ist. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:43, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :Danke, das ist ein guter Einwand. Was schlägst du stattdessen vor? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:50, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielleicht 10 Punkte pro Staffel? (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:52, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :::Ok, das wären dann aber 50 Punkte insgesamt. das ist ein bisschen viel, oder nicht? Für welche Folgen würdest du denn dann stimmen?Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:55, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Zum Beispiel Staffel 3: ::::*Klonkadetten (2) ::::*ARC-Soldaten (4) ::::*Nachschubwege (2) ::::*Einflussbereiche ::::*Korruption (1) ::::*Die Akademie ::::*Attentäter ::::*Böse Absichten ::::*Die Jagd nach Ziro (1) ::::Gruß ::::(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 21:05, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :::::Und wie viele Punkte gibst du den Folgen ohne Klammern, siehe bei dir: Einflussbereiche, Akademie,Attentäter und Böse Absichten? Hättest du Lust mir jetzt beim Projektseite vervollständigen zu helfen? :::::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:12, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Die bekommen halt keine Punkte, weil ich ja keine mehr übrig habe und ja ich habe Lust und Zeit dir zu helfen. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 21:17, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :::::::Soll ich die 10 Punkte schon eintragen? (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 21:24, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) Deine Bilder Hi, Ben Braden ich wollte dich mal loben für die von dir hochgeladenen Bilder. Wie ich gesehen habe sind es schon ziemlich viele. Ich hoffe du machst weiter mit dem Hochladen. Ich hätte aber auch zwei Frage: 1)Woher bekommst du die Bilder von so hoher Qualität? Ich Habe auch versucht Bilder hochzuladen aber bei mir ist die Auflösung nicht wirklich gut. 2) Hat dein Projekt bereits begonnen? Wenn ja wo kann man seine Lieblingsepisoden angeben?--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen,vielen Dank. Juchhu meine ersten Kekse und gleich zwei!!! Die Bilder hab ich von starwars.com/explore/the_clone_wars und dann die jeweilige Folge anklicken. Da gibt es dann unterschiedliche Slideshows. Da sucht man sich ein Bild aus, speichert es in den Eigenen Dateien und lädt es dann in JP hoch. Die Qualität hängt vielleicht vom jeweiligen PC ab. Das Projekt beginnt, wenn die Projektseite fertig ist, also hoffentlich bald. Wenn du auf meine Profilseite gehst findest du den Link. Ich freue mich, dass du mitmachen willst, Skyguy. Du kannst dir ja schonmal Gedanken machen, wie du abstimmen wirst.Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:12, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die Antworten, aber braucht man für die Bilder eine Lizenz. Ich frag nur für den Fall denn ich möchte auch ab und zu ein paar hochladen, möchte aber nicht gerne in Schwierigkeiten geraten. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:43, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Die Lizenz hast du automatisch, wenn du die Bilder von starwars.com nimmst und die Quelle beim Hochladen angibst. Die Quellen-Lizenz heißt "Lucasfilm und Kooperationspartner" oder so ähnlich. Die klickst du beim Hochladen an.Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:26, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Großen Dank für diese letzten Erläuterungen, ich lade geradeeben Bilder hoch und es macht mir riesigen Spaß.--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:25, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Moin. Die ganzen Bilder von dir sind schön, danke. Allerdings möchte ich dich darum bitten, die Kategorien richtig einzutragen. Ich habe alle ändern müssen, weil du entweder nur eine hattest, keine Link-Klammern gesetzt oder dich vertippt hast. Setze bitte alle möglichen Kategorien und verlinke sie. Ich danke dir! :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:47, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Von dir hochgeladene Datei:Boost Sinker.jpg Hallo Ben Braden, erstmal danke für das kleine Rätsel. Datei:Kaffee.gif Dennoch die Frage: Was machen wir jetzt damit? Wenn du das Bild nicht im Laufe einer Woche zumindest auf deiner Benutzerseite (oder einer Unterseite dazu) einbindest, muss ich es leider löschen, und das wäre doch schade, oder? Falls du Tipps für die Erstellung einer Benutzerunterseite brauchst, sprich mich bitte auf meiner eigenen Diskussionsseite an. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:18, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Es müsste auf die jeweiligen Artikelseiten Boost und Sinker gesetzt werden. Ich kümmere mich darum...Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:01, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Doppelpunkte in Diskussionen nicht vergessen! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:29, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, ich glaub ich muss jetzt echt fragen. Was für Doppelpunkte? Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich das eigentlich wissen sollte, aber ich hab echt keine Ahnung, kenn mich ehrlich gesagt mit elektronischen Geräten nicht so gut aus, aber wenn es mir jemand erklärt versuch ich mich dran zu halten. LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:41, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Noch eine Frage: wie kann man Kategorieseiten erstellen? Die haben doch so ein spezielles Layout, oder?Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:44, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Anfrage Hi Ben, komm doch bitte mal in den Chat vom Robin Hood Wiki. Würd mich freuen. BB Ami (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von I love Will, Allan and Robin (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:13, 14. Dez. 2012‎) Fehlende Quellen Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Schülerturnier. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:02, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ok,danke fürs Erinnern. Ich habs nachgetragen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:36, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frage zum Projekt Hey Ben, ich wollte dich fragen ob das Projekt schon gestartet hat. Gestern habe ich nämlich bemerkt das der Tag der 100sten Episode gekommen war aber ich weiß nicht wo ichabstimmen sollte. Bitte kläre mich auf denn ich wollte diese Abstimmung eigentlich nicht verpassen. Und wenn ich dir schon mal schreibe dann will ich auch ein Lob loswerden. Du hast fast eine neue Schnapszahl erreicht: 333. Gratuliere! Datei:Amedda.gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:43, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, :danke, dann machen wir doch jetzt mal die 333. Bearbeitung:) Sorry ich hab vergessen euch zu informieren, TCW geht leider in die Winterpause :(, also kommt die 100. Folge erst im januar raus. Dennoch ist noch viel bei der projektseite zu erledigen, die Episodentitel müssen ergänzt werden. Fleißige Helfer sind immer willkommen! :Hast du schon mitbekommen, dass Don Diego so kritisiert wurde, dass er sich als Admin abwählen lassen will! Das ist doch unverschämt von manchen Benutzern fleißige Benutzer wie Dodo so anzumachen!!! Wenn du noch nicht gestimmt hast, schau doch auf Administratoren/Wahlen und stimm pro für Don Diego 42 und die JP! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:34, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kekse Hallo Braden, mir sind deine Zahlreichen Bearbeitungen aufgefallen und nun sollen diese auch Früchte tragen. Also, diese Kekse hast Du Dir redlich verdient (meiner Meinung nach). ;) Du bist ein Klasse Mitautor in der JP und Ich bin froh, solche Benutzer wie Dich als Kollegen zu haben! PS: Ich habe die Jedi-Kekse gewählt, weil Ich dachte, du magst die am liebsten. =) MhG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 22:23, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, Lord Hekron. Du hast recht, diese Kekse üben einen besonderen Reiz auf mich aus... :) Habt ihr im Chat eigentlich noch während meiner Abwesenheit einen Vertrag geschlossen? Möge die Macht mit dir sein., Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:31, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Braden, freut mich, dass Ich die richtige Wahl getroffen habe. ;D Nun, es besteht immernoch derselbe Vertrag. Es hat sich kaum etwas verändert. Möge dir Macht mit Dir sein, du Kämpfernatur. ::Mfg. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:52, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Deine Projektnachricht Hallo Ben Braden, zunächst vielen Dank für die Benachrichtigung auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ein kleiner technischer Hinweis sei gestattet: Babelvorlagen sehen zwar hübsch aus, leider fügen sie aber auf der betreffenden Seite automatisch eine Kategorie ein, was auf einer Diskussionsseite nicht sein sollte. Daher bitte ich dich, in Zukunft für solche Mitteilungen eine andere Form zu wählen. Für das Projekt wünsche ich gute Erfolge, und weiterhin viel Freude bei der Mitarbeit hier. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:17, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Danke fürs Informieren. Schade. Ich fand, dass sie sehr schön ausgesehen haben. Na ja, dann mach ich halt bloß den Text und füg das Bild daneben ein. Ist das auch ok? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:37, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist völlig okay. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:29, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Serrish :Hi, danke für deine Tipps ich habe jetzt auf der Seite noch einen Satz hinzugefügt, mehr ist leider weder vom Planet noch von der Schlacht bekannt.Falls du trotzdem noch ein paar Infos bekommst füge es bitte rein.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:23, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Gern geschehen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:55, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Doppelpunkte Also, zeig mir mal wie viel du verstanden hast. ;-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 19:53, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Machst du dich witzig über mich!? Passt das? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:59, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, schon gut. ;-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion)) :::ok wo ist deine UTC-Angabe?Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:16, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Glaub ich hatte ne Tilde zu wenig. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:32, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) Neue Serie Hi Ben, schau dir doch mal die Serie an. die läuft seit neustem auf srtl. http://de.legend-of-the-seeker.wikia.com/wiki/Watch:_Episode_1_und_2_-_Die_Prophezeihung. Das wiki hat ne freundin vom rh- wiki erstellt und ab hundert bearbeitungen werde ich admin :). schau doch mal vorbei. Gruß, Ami (I love Will, Allan and Robin (Diskussion) 18:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann. Ich bitte dich zu beachten, dass Benutzerdiskussionsseiten eigentlich nur für Fragen( Anregungen zu Artkeln gedacht sind. Teile mir das doch bitte das nächste Mal via Chat oder E-Mail mit. Aber ist schon in Ordnung :). Schönes Wochenende, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:11, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mission zum Diebstahl... Hi Ben, könntest du mir mal 'nen link hier hinschreiben, wo ich Die Clone Wars Episoden die Wichtig für die Mission... sind? Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:30, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Meinst du die Videos? Die sind auf Youtube am schnellsten oder direkt auf starwars.com anzuschauen. Die Folgen heißen Secret Weapons, A Sunny Day in the Void, Missing in Action und Point of No Return. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:08, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Bei Youtube find ich's nicht also: starwars.com, danke. :-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:48, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) ::::Gern geschehen. Sind die drei "s" in der Überschrift bewusst? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:09, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::: Ich habe den Artikel Encryption Module erweitert.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 21:00, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Deine Bilder Hi Ben, ich wollte dir nur einen kleinen Rat geben. Bei denen Bildern, du fügst sie immer ohne Text und auf der rechten Seite ein. Der Text ist bei Bildern wichtig und wenn ein BIld immer auf der gleichen Seite ist, sieht das nicht wirklich schön aus, oder. Hier wäre eine Vorlage für ein Bild (natürlich mit Klammern, wenn du in der Codeansicht schreibst): Datei:Beispiel|thumb|Richtung (left/centre/right)|Größe|Text. Bitte füge das auch ein. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 19:26, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Skyguy, :ich finde bei den meisten Bildern erübrigt sich der Text, da das selbe bereits im Artikeltext drinsteht und es nur Wiederholungen sind. Ich füge die Bilder immer auf der gleichen seite ein, weil ich persönlich finde, dass es so geordneter aussieht, als wie wenn es unterschiedliche Seite wären. Deswegen sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich daran festhalte. Wenn du mich überzeugen kannst, ändere ich meine Ansicht vielleicht :). Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:37, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Ben, ::ich bin dir keineswegs böse wegen deinem Geschmack, da hat jeder einen anderen, aber mit dem Text, das ist schon wichtig. Man kann das Bild nicht immer genau an die Textstelle schieben die man braucht, also ist ein Text schön. Und es gibt manche die sehen sich gerne nur die Bilder an =), und für diese sollte erklärt werden was in diesem Bild gerade geschieht. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:11, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Projekt mit Staffel 5 Hallo Ben Braden, ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich die neuen TCW-Folgen auch noch in das Projekt eintragen sollte. Dann könnten wir die auch noch bewerten. Die hundertste Folge ist ja auch noch nicht erschienen. Ich bin schon gespannt, welche Folge wohl gewinnen wird. Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:12, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Coole neue Unterschrift, RC. Gute Idee, vielleicht bekommen wir dann noch ein paar Stimmen mehr. Dann schreib ich noch einen extra Zusatz oben hin zur Punktevergabe. Ein kleiner Fehler ist dir unterlaufen: die 100. Folge ist bereits erschienen (Missing in Action), wenn auch nur in Englisch :). Hast du das gemeint? Willst du vielleicht in den Chat kommen? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:17, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) JP-Projekt Teilnahme Hallo Ben, hast du vielleicht Lust beim neuen JP-Projekt zur Verbesserung vieler Artikel mitzuhelfen? - Jedipedia:Projekte/Exzellent-Lesenswert, lies es dir durch und ich hoffe auf deine Mithilfe. Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:29, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:15, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lom Pyke Hi Ben, ne Frage, darf ich das UC von Lom Pyke löschen, du hast nämlich nie daran gearbeitet. Ich habe heute ein neues Bild eingefügt und möchte auch so gern bei der Seite weiterarbeiten. Danke! --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:29, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Hallo Ben, könntest du bei dieser Kandidatur bitte noch deine Stimme abgeben? Du warst so freundlich, mich auf eine kleine Unstimmigkeit des Artikels hinzuweisen, die ich behoben habe. Vielen Dank. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:52, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Mandalore Hi Ben, ich hab mal ne Frage. Kann ich dir bei der Schlacht von Mandalore helfen. Ach ja, außerdem: Lass sie dir schmecken =). --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 11:16, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, skyguy. Ja, kannst du...Ich habe die UC eingefügt, weil ich das Bearbeiten erfahreren Benutzer wie uns überlassen wollten, da es ein sehr wichtiges Ereignis ist. Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:57, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ach ja, kann ich dir auch bei der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia (20 VSY) hefen. Denn Schlachtablauf und so. Ich werde auch heute schon was bearbeiten, wenns dich nicht störrt. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:07, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Angriff auf den Hangar des Jedi-Tempels Ich habe dazu zwei Anmerkungen: #Wenn du einen Artikel erstellst, an dem du längere Zeit arbeiten willst, dann gehören dazu auf jeden Fall eine Einleitung (die muss nicht besonders lang ausfallen) und die Angabe von Quellen. Auch wenn die Vorlage UNDER CONSTRUCTION eingefügt wird, muss mindestens eine Quelle eingefügt werden. #Es gibt bereits den Artikel Anschlag auf den Hangar des Jedi-Tempels. Ist das Ereignis, von dem dein Artikel handeln soll, ein anderes? Das ist aus dem einen Satz, der zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auf der Seite steht, nicht ersichtlich (auch deswegen sollte ein Artikel auch schon beim Erstellen etwas mehr Informationen und vor allem eine Quellenangabe enthalten). Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:55, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) UC Hi Ben, mir ist aufgefallen das du einige Bilder in The Jedi Who Knew Too Much eingefügt hast. Der Artikel stand aber unter UC. Bitte unterlasse das beim nächsten Mal, oder sag Bescheid, dann entferne ich das UC. Danke. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:19, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ach ja und lade nur die Bilder die nötig sind ins JP hoch. Wir gehen sonst in einer Bilderflut unter =).--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:27, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Tut mir Leid, Skyguy, ich hätte dich erst benachrichtigen sollen. Ich hatte an dem Tag nicht viel Zeit und so hab ichs eh nur in eine Galerie eingefügt, sodass du es, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wieder schnell löschen kannst. Allerdings solltest du auch bedenken, dass es viele The Clone Wars-Fans in diesem Wiki gibt, die viel aus dieser Folge in dieses Wiki einfügen wollen oder die bereits vorhandenen Informationen aktualisieren oder verbessern wollen. Daher finde ich es nicht so angemessen, auf eine eigentlich viel bearbeitete Seite eine UC einzufügen. Ich hoffe auf Verständnis. Das mit den vielen Bildern ist doch eher gut so; jetzt kann man sie gleich irgendwohin einfügen, ohne sie vorher noch hochladen zu müssen. Oder bist du neidisch, weil ich dir zuvor gekommen bin? :) (Scherz...) Hättest du Lust am Artikel Mission zum Diebstahl des Verschlüsselungs-Moduls mitzuhelfen? Wenn ja, trage dich doch einfach bitte in die UC ein. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:51, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kekse Hallo Braden, mir ist aufgefallen dass ihr euch ganz schön reinhängt. Ihr vervollständigt Clone Wars, finde Ich klasse! Und deshalb kriegt ihr beide hier von mir ein paar Kekse für euch Jünglinge. Macht weiter so! MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:42, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :DANKE, euch beiden!!!! Tja, Solo, das tut mir auch leid mit den 3 Keksen... :) :Sind wir noch Jünglinge???? Haben wir nicht schon den Rang "Padawan" verdient? :) Vielleicht sollte man den mal ab 500 Bearbeitungen oder so einfügen... :Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:54, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Finde ich auch! ;-) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:53, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ps.: Ich habe mir jetzt schon den Rang eines Ritters verdient! :::Das freut mich, du hast es dir verdient. Leider konnte ich zeitlich bei der Teilnahme nicht mitmachen, aber du hättest auch von mir ein riesiges PRO bekommen!--Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:14, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf; das war keine Abstimmung, auch wenn einige das zu glauben scheinen ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:58, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ritterschlag Hallo Ben Braden, auf deinen Antrag und mit Zustimmung weiterer Nutzer habe ich dich soeben zum Ritter geschlagen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:24, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : :Sry das ich nicht für dich gestimmt habe, das habe ich übersehen, aber im nachhinein, ich hätte gestimmt. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:14, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, euch beiden! Nach einer längeren Pause freue ich mich bereits auf die nächsten 1000 Bearbeitungen :) Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:48, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Umbara Hallo Ben, da es eine Sache ist, die dich direkt betrifft, mache ich hier einmal eine Ausnahme von der Regel, dass man Diskussionen dort weiterführt, wo sie begonnen wurden. (Als Jedi-Meister darf ich das.) Es geht um diesen Beitrag auf meiner Disku. Nach einer (leider zu spät erfolgten) Bemerkung von Ghulavar fiel Corran und mir auf, dass in deinem Beitrag doch einige Quellen fehlten. Vollständigkeit der Quellenausschöpfung ist aber nun einmal die Voraussetzung für das Prädikat. Mein Vorschlag daher: Wir setzen diese Abstimmung wieder zurück in die Begutachtungsphase. Du überarbeitest in dieser Zeit den Artikel (auch, damit du nicht unter Zeitdruck handeln musst), und danach wird die Abstimmung neu begonnen. Wäre das so okay für dich? LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:24, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin damit einverstanden, dass wir den Artikel in die Begutachtungsphase zurückversetzen und Ghulavars Probleme dort angeben, damit Ben Braden sie abarbeiten kann. So wird der Artikel verbessert, Ben steht nicht unter Zeitdruck und der Artikel hat eventuell doch eine Chance, das Prädikat erhalten zu können. Ich finde die Idee gut. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:40, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Ihr seid so genial, Leute! :) Genau das wollte ich euch auch vorschlagen. Das Problem ist bloß, dass ich Clone Wars Adventures (noch) nicht besitze. Ich schau mal, was sich machen lässt. Ihr könntet das ja jetzt "Begutachtungsphase 2" nennen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:11, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke für die Blumen ;) Hab das Ganze schon umgestellt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:27, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Verwaistes UC Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Satine Kryze“ und „Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Flucht aus der Militär-Basis“ und „Mission zum Diebstahl des Verschlüsselungs-Moduls“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Flucht aus der Militär-Basis erledigt, an dem anderen will ich noch arbeiten... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Schlacht von Onderon (21 VSY)“ und „Schlacht von Mandalore“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :An den beiden möchte ich noch arbeiten... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Slam“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Umbara-Hinter den Kulisssen Hi Ben Braden, den einen Satz, den ich bei "Schlacht von Umbara" bei "Hinter den Kulissen" gelöscht hab, war folgender: Die AT-RTs der Klonkrieger trugen die Nummer "501". Das habe ich gelöscht, weil es einen ganz einfachen Grund dafür gibt, dass die AT-RTs die Nummer 501 haben (und blau bemalt sind), und zwar weil sie zur 501. Legion gehören. Der Satz ist in meinen Augen so formuliert, als ob derjenige, der ihn geschrieben hat, das gar nicht wüsste. Wüsste deshalb auch keinen Grund, warum so etwas bei "Hinter die Kulissen" drinstehen sollte. Sonst könnte ich ja bei jeder Schlacht, in der die 501. dabei war, beispielsweise schreiben: "Die Klonkrieger der 501. tragen blau gefärbte Rüstungen" obwohl das für die 501. ja selbstverständlich ist. So was gehört meiner Meinung nach in den Artikel der 501, und nicht in den von der Schlacht. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich sagen will. Ich hab allerdings gesehen, dass du den Satz in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingefügt hast, mit einer etwas anderen Formulierung, die schon deutlich besser passt. So kann man das stehen lassen, jetzt lösch ich ihn auch nicht mehr. :) Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 14:20, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, :ich hab den Satz zu dem HdK-Abschnitt gezählt, weil er auf starwars.com unter der Trivia steht und - ich glaube - es das erste Mal bei einer Schlacht mit Beteiligung der 501. ist, dass die AT-RTs bewusst die Nummer "501" trugen. Wahrscheinlich soll es die Bedeutung der Klonkrieger in diesem Handlungsbogen unterstreichen. Übrigens, normalerweise werden Diskussionen da weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden, nämlich auf deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite. Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:41, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) KQ Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Flucht aus der Militär-Basis. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel aus der Militär-Basis|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:40, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilderkats Lieber Ben, du hast bei deinen neuen Bilder von Umbara keine Kats eingefügt, nur Bilder aus der jeweiligen Episode. Bitte füge alle Kategorien ein, die möglich sind. Danke. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:56, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Alles Gute Hey, ich wünsch' dir alles gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe du verdirbst dir nicht den Magen an den Keksen, ich hab gehört die sind böse...Datei:;-).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 06:16, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wahlen Hi Ben, ich habe mir gedacht, ich erstelle schon mal die Seite erstellt, die die Wahlen aufzählt (siehe Vorschläge). Ich denke nicht das es Kontrastimmen geben wird, wenn wir zwei es schon übernehmen Datei:;-).gif, darum denke ich, mit dem könnten wir's erstellen. Hier ist der mögliche Link: Jedipedia:Projekte/Wahlen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 12:10, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo ihr zwei, ich finde es sehr gut, dass ihr euch um diese Seite kümmern wollt. Nur denke ich, dass eine Unterseite von Jedipedia:Projekte da nicht so sinnvoll wäre, vielmehr sollte die Seite direkt im Jedipedia-Namensraum zu finden sein, z.B. als Jedipedia:Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:31, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Es gibt Kontra-Stimmen, und zwar meine. Wie man an dieser Diskussion hier auf Ben Bradens Diskussionsseite perfekt erkennen kann, wurde der Vorschlag – einmal davon abgesehen, dass zwei Wochen noch gar nicht rum sind – noch nicht zu Ende diskutiert. Man startet eine Wahl nicht einfach, bevor sie diskutiert wurde. Genaueres steht in meiner Begründung auf der Abstimmungsseite. Trotzdem unterstütze ich die Idee selbst natürlich. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:34, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::In Ordnung, danke für eure beiden Einwände. Stimmt, Flusswelt, dein Name ist besser. Ich hatte noch keine wirkliche Zeit denn Namen zu überlegen. Ich denke die Wahl sollte abgebrochen werden. Und Corran, das mit der Hauptseite und der Rückmeldung, von wem sprichst du? Von mir oder vom Hauptseitenbeauftragten (ich habe vergessen wer das ist, ich Schusselchen). Ich hoffe, wir können das zu Ende zu diskutieren. Und das mit der Vorschlagsdisku, keiner hat mehr mitduskutiert, also kann ich Ben eigentlich verstehen wenn er die Wahl gestratet hat. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 12:52, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Formal hatte ich erst einmal keine Einwände gegen die Eröffnung der Abstimmung, da auf der Abstimmungsseite nur von sieben Tagen die Rede ist. Hingegen sind die von JP-Corran-Horn vorgebrachten Einwändungen berechtigt und sollten dazu führen, dass die Abstimmung abgebrochen und der Gegenstand noch einmal sieben Tage diskutiert wird. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:35, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::In Ordnung. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 07:20, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Satine Hallo Ben Ich habe auf der Seite von Satine Kryze gesehen, dass noch etwas fehlt und habe den fehlenden Teil ergänzt Ich würde dich bitten mir ein Feedback zu geben ob es denn so in ordnung ist mfg Deloh PS: Sry ich hab keine ahnung wie ich dir eine nachricht schicken kann und das war das einzige was ich gefunden habe. (Vorstehender nichtsignierter Beitrag stammt von Deloh (Benutzer Diskussion:Deloh | Beiträge) :Hallo Deloh, :vielen Dank für deine Ergänzungen. Ich habe es ein wenig überarbeitet, da mir einige sprachliche Mängel aufgefallen sind. Bitte passe immer im Eifer des Gefechtes auch auf deine Sprache und Grammatik auf. Eine Nachricht kannst du Benutzern nur auf deren Benutzerdiskussion (wie hier) hinterlassen. Eine andere Möglichkeiten mit Usern zu kommunizieren wäre der Chat. Allerdings ist es oft Glückssache, die Benutzer, mit denen du sprechen willst, dort anzutreffen. Bitte denke bei Nachrichten auch immer daran, sie mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben. Die Tilden erzeugst du mit "AltGr"+ "*/+". Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg beim Arbeiten in der Jedipedia, Jedi-Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:30, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Altes UC Hallo, du hast immer noch - seit Januar - ein UC im Artikel Mission zum Diebstahl des Verschlüsselungs-Moduls stehen. Kann das inzwischen raus oder arbeitest du noch an diesem Artikel? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:18, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho